


Trip to Japan

by blackrosebloom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrosebloom/pseuds/blackrosebloom
Summary: Chansoo Ninja Trip to Japan, cameo: All England Techno Club hat.





	Trip to Japan

“Soo, what are you planning to do?”  
Chanyeol actually gets surprise when Kyungsoo suddenly called him earlier this morning. “I am taking the first flight to Tokyo,” he said last night and now Kyungsoo occupied Chanyeol’s king size bed. He gets comfortable with usual his sleep wear, all black outfit except now Chanyeol’s black shirt cladded on Kyungsoo body. He said he was too sleepy to rummage his own luggage.  
“Sleep, then ramen tour.”  
“But, I am on diet.”  
Kyungsoo turns his head and now his eyes meet with Chanyeol. “Forget your diet, ramen tour. Now, come here, sleep next to me. I need cuddle.” The smaller man scoot a bit to give his best friend slash boyfriend a space.  
Chanyeol’s heart melts a bit with the view. Kyungsoo with his shirt now waiting for him to join on the bed. The taller lies and luls Kyungsoo on his back, gaining a big sighing from the other. Just takes few minutes both of them finally breathe evenly and sleep deeply.  
Later at the afternoon, Chanyeol finally realise his lover was not kidding about the ramen tour. He gets dragged everywhere on Kyungsoo list, and whine along the way because of the noddle attack.  
“Soo, my trainer will throwing a fit after this trip,” he whines after their fourth place, which is gained a glare from his boyfriend. “So, you are afraid of your gym trainer.” The statement came out from Kyungsoo lips without any emotion at all, but enough to put Chanyeol in reality. Denying Kyungsoo request after he nagged about having vacation together and now his lover demand him to fulfill his request probably not a good idea at all. Actually, Kyungsoo is really considerate with Chanyeol diet. He was ordering the ramen with small portion and help his Yeollie to finish his food. “It’s okay, you can go back first to the hotel, I will finish the tour alone.” Kyungsoo talk to him at the fifth place, and Chanyeol knows the list still has 3 place to go.  
Chanyeol study Kyungsoo face, that covered by his favorite All England Techno Club hat. No annoyed expression or frown, that Chanyeol expected from him after all his nagging about the ramen. But, he found Kyungsoo serious expression while reading the menu and studying what inside his ramen order. His plump lips looks fuller that usual, his cheeks also displaying red color a bit, maybe because of the weather or the excitement.  
“Yeol?”  
“Hmm?” Chanyeol gets caught red-handed while starring to Kyungsoo, who sitting across him. “Are you listen what I am saying?”  
“Ugh, yes, er no. No, I’ll go with you.”  
“It’s okay. I know your friend keep asking to meet you, it’s okay. I can go by myself.”  
“I’ll stay and eat, of course. Or I’ll buy you the place.”  
Kyungsoo scoff at his boyfriend antics, “Ridiculous.”  
“Where to go?” Chanyeol asks his Kyungsoo after the exit their fifth restaurant. The latter just shrug. “Forget the list, let’s go on the date!” Kyungsoo quietly intertwined their fingers for a second before drawing in back to his pocket. Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo just being cautious about their surroundings. Fans, reporters, or even worse sasaengs can pops out everywhere with their cameras or phone and disturb their vacation. Chanyeol dissolve his thought and take Kyungsoo’s hand, “I know a place.”  
He took them to his favorite takoyaki place, 10 minute walk from the fifth restaurant. “I thought you said something about diet, Yeol?” Kyungsoo sneers at his boyfriend. “Well, diet can starts tomorrow.” He chuckles along with the answer. “I can’t believe, you make me eat all this things.”  
They standing outside the restaurant, waiting for their table. Kyungsoo looks at his tall boyfriend, his beanie, transparent glasses, and his gray scarf. He is glad, making this crazy decision to follow Chanyeol to Japan even though he always leave him hanging with the answer, wherever the taller rapper asking about the holiday. This is actually his first break after almost 7years in entertainment industry, and more than happy to spend the first week with his lover. Mongmul and Hoochu can wait. He takes his phone out, and snapping the scenery in front of him, while Chanyeol playing with his phone.  
While Kyungsoo’s attention fix on his phone, Chanyeol finally turns his head towards him. He takes a glances and realize Kyungsoo was taking his picture. His boyfriend standing there with his favorite hat and denim jacket looking cute and Chanyeol cannot resist to tease him. The queue application dings on his phone, gave him the signal a table is ready for them. He sneak glance once more to Kyungsoo, and checking the surrounding. No one except them and the couple who just leave the restaurant. Crazy idea came across his mind.  
“Who gave you permission? Are you a fans? Are you following me?” Chanyeol acts mad and walks closer to Kyungsoo grabbing his hand and phone.  
“Hm?” Kyungsoo gets surprise a bit while the taller now standing in front of his face. The taller suddenly dives in and close their distance, removing the All England Techno Club hat and place it backward on Kyungsoo head, to get easy access. He plants chaste kiss on Kyungsoo lips, and quickly run away towards the restaurant door. Apparently, the table is ready for them. Kyungsoo still stood there and snapped into reality, race his boyfriend to the restaurant with flushed red on his face.  
“Park Chanyeol!”

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed  
> sorry for grammars error or typos


End file.
